Mumei chan
by doughgirl22
Summary: NejixOC. It circles around a mysterious girl named Mumei. A girl who claims she comes from the strongest clan in the world. Can she prove her power to the others?
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1.

"So what kind of mission is this one Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, walking backwards down the halls of the Hokage mansion.

"We are assigned to escort a dangerous prisoner back to her country." Said Kakashi, looking at a note card he was given to by one of the 5th's servants.

"This is it, #132" He said pointing to a heavy metal door to their left.

They entered the room and found a child sitting on a cot. The room she was in was nothing but a metal dome, not including a glass window to which guards could watch the prisoner. Her gaze was down on the floor the entire time the team entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzu..." he said approaching her but just as he said it, she took a hold of his throat with one hand and suspended him above the ground, still not leaving her gaze from the ground. The grip was so tight, Naruto was gasping for air, his body looking like he had just been hung except for his face, with squinting eyes..

"What do you want from me? What more can you take from me?" she said with a shaking voice that echoed through-out the room as Naruto was gagging.

She lifted her gaze from the ground and now Naruto could see her appearance more clearly.

She was no older than Naruto and had black hair a few inches below her shoulders with hazel eyes. She had a light green, short sleeved shirt with a dip near the chest area. She wore long brown gauchos and brown, leather shoes. Over all, she had a beautiful appearance save for her gritting her teeth with anger.

"Stop!" called Kakashi as he slammed his calf on the elbow that held Naruto with all his strength.

Nothing happened; she didn't even flinch at the impact of the landing. She just slowly fixed her gaze towards him, showing even more anger.

She slowly took her other hand and took ahold of his ankle with a '_**crack**_'. It was then Kakashi realized her massive strength and seeming endless chakra supply. He had let his guard down, after seeing his enemy was only a child.


	2. Tsunade Steps In

Chapter 2.

"Mumei-chan, release them now!" said a voice coming from the door of the cell. Everyone's gaze turned towards the door.

Thank the lord, it was Tsunade-sama.

To Kakashi and Naruto's surprise, she quickly let go of them, her facial emotion not changing but bringing her gaze back to the ground.

Naruto fell to the ground, gasping for air and on the verge of unconsciousness. Sakura came running to him to find that he had red gripping marks on his neck. She immediately started to revive him.

"Why did you send in more guards…Tsunade?" she asked in a more hurt voice.

"They aren't guards, they are your escorts." Tsunade replied, walking into the room.

"They, and Guy's team who will be waiting at the front gate for you." Tsunade said, now talking to Kakashi.

"Please, follow me to my office." She requested.

Closing and locking the door to the cell behind them, they walked to the office to receive information on their mission.

"That girl in there… she has a weak appearance. Do not be fooled. This is an extremely dangerous mission." She said.

"Then why did you assign genin to it?" came a voice from the door. It was the girl again, just leaning casually against the door frame with her arms crossed, her gaze, again on the ground. Everyone looked at her.

"GO BACK TO YOUR CELL RIGHT NOW MUMEI-CHAN!!!" Demanded Tsunade, slamming her hand on her desk, which shook the room.

"I WANT TO KNOW!!!" shouted the girl in return, slamming her foot on the ground, which set off a quake stronger than Tsunade's, and directing her gaze to Tsunade.

Kakashi now realized that this girl might be just as strong as Tsunade, if not stronger. If so, then why does she take orders from her?

"Go now." Said Tsunade, calming down.

"Don't keep me waiting." Said the girl, bringing her arms down to her side as she slid around the corner with her gaze on the other side of the frame.

"All we know about her is that she is from the Reflection shinobi, the village of the strongest warriors in the world." Said Tsunade, frowning as she looked at the door.


	3. Reflection Shinobi

Chapter 3.

"Isn't that just a folk tale?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm afraid not. She is the person that confirms they are real." Said Tsunade.

"Although, you will soon find out if it is real, for she is to guide you and Guy's Team to her village." She said with a smile.

"To add on to the danger of your prisoner, other villages have gotten word of this mission, and will no doubly try to follow you to the village. Do not allow them to follow you for long." Said Tsunade, turning her smile into a more worried one.

"Be careful, and if you can, try to extract more information from her. We only know so little." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. Do you know Mumei-chan personally?" asked Kakashi, coming to the conclusion that that was the only reason why she would take orders.

"Yes, for the first 3 years of her life, she has lived in Konoha. I would take care of her as a little child when she would wander around the city." She said, looking back into her memories.

"Oh, well, we'll be going." Said Kakashi, a little shocked from her answer. At little age, she lived in Konoha? How could that be?

They exited the room to find her arms being restrained within a metal cast, one for each arm, with a chain and lock holding them close together. It was a restraint Kakashi had only seen once, in a picture at the academy, the strongest restraint system Konoha had.

They were, off, walking towards the front gate.

After about ten minutes, they reached the front gate. Team Guy was waiting for them as Tsunade had said.

"Were is the prisoner?!" shouted Guy, excited and bouncing all around.

Kakashi stepped aside so Guy could she the girl, looking to her right. They team had formed a diamond-shape around her for safety purposes.

Guy had an extremely disappointed face as he saw it was just a little girl. Kakashi pulled him aside to give him the details of the mission.

As he did, the rest of team Guy observed the girl.

"She doesn't look dangerous." Said Tenten, bringing her face closer to the girls.

"That's it, I've had it with these monkeys. I need some space!" she shouted as she jumped over Guy's team and ran off into the forest.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Neji as he chased after her with his Byakugan.


	4. Hints of Her Capture

Chapter 4.

Neji finally tracks the girl down with his Byakugan.

A light shines through the branches of trees above and is directed towards her. She is sitting on a tree stump trying to relax. Neji now notices how beautiful she is and blushes and watches her for a few minutes before he takes her back to the team.

The team heads off with a strategy formation Guy and Kakashi had created.

For roughly an hour, no one said anything, Neji broke the ice by asking a few questions.

"So, how did you become a prisoner?" he asked.

"I was recognized by Tsunade while on a mission. She took me captive, and took away my freedom." Mumei responded to everyone's surprise. It didn't seem to make her sad talking about it.

"What kind of mission?" ask Neji.

"Gathering information about the surface world, I guess you could call it." She said with a brightening smile that made all of the guys blush, even Sasuke.

"The surface world?" Neji asked, trying to understand what that term meant.

"My village is located underground." She answered.

"Under..." Neji said, but as he did, a kunai was tossed right in between his legs and he jumped away.

Another kunai was thrown, this time at Neji's face. It was traveling so fast… HE COULDN'T DODGE IT!!!


	5. Intruder of the Past

Chapter 5.

_**CHING!!!**_ Was how you could describe the sound.

Neji opened his eyes to find Mumei had put her brace in the path of the kunai and locked it between her two arms braces. She had been a few dozen feet away from Neji. How could she have sensed the kunai and gotten there in time?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little monster!" said a voice that came from all directions, no doubt a ninjutsu.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little clowns themselves. What are you doing here idiots? Doesn't the CE have something better for you to do than attack a little girl!?!" she shouted looking in all directions.

"My, my, looks like someone has a temper doesn't she?" said the voice.

"Oh I'll show you temper alright. Just come out so I can wipe that silly little grin off your face for good! It did always creep me out." She shouted even louder holding up her fist in front of her face.

Nothing happened. Then all the sudden, all the people around Mumei were restrained about 10 feet away from her by clones.

"That's it, I've had it with this thing!" she said looking at her arm brace after observing the situation she was in.

With groans of concentration, she pulled extremely hard and sure enough, the lock broke and the brace fell off.

She rubbed her arms and then took a stance. This stance was different though. She closed her eyes, bit her finger, and rubbed the blood in a circle around her eye, each one. Then she put a slanted line from one side to the other inside the circle.

She did hand motions that Neji had never seen before and then held her hands in front of her head. All the sudden, the blood marks she made started to turn a purple color, after a few seconds, it spread within the circle, filling in the two gaps.

"Eyes of the Beast" she said as she opened her eyes.


	6. Swift and Easy: Kill of the Beast

Chapter 6.

Her pupils had turned orangish-red and turned into slanted lines like the ones she had drawn on her eyes with blood. Just to see them from afar, gave Neji a chill down his spine.

"I'm not interested in games, Piero." She stated, "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to end this one." She took a stance similar to Neji's but a steeper line and her hands were facing the same way.

"DON'T MESS AROUND WITH ME!" she screamed as she started hand-to-hand combat with one of the clones. She found an opening and impaled him with a kunai, it was a clone that soon vanished.

What you would think to be worrying that you had left yourself open, she smiled at. Faster than even Lee when he has opened his fourth gate she appeared where she was before, this time, pelting another kunai at a tree near by.

_**POOF!**_ The tree turned back into a person. All the other clones vanished as he fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"I should have known better than to challenge a beast." He said in a quiet voiced.

"No, you should have known better than to challenge me, Mumei." She said walking away with an odd facial emotion. One that said to you, 'my own power'.

While the others checked out the man, Neji followed Mumei and asked her, "Are you alright?" with her back turned against him.

She turned around and hugged him. She held on to tight for him to get out of it, and so he just stood there. He could feel her crying.

She kept on repeating to him, "I'm not a beast." in a quiet voice.


	7. A New Friend

Chapter 7.

Night time approached, they made camp and Mumei was the first to go asleep. As everyone else sat around the fire, an owl hooted to prove the night's entry.

Everything was peaceful. The hooting had now been joined with the crickets sounding. Together, it could put you into a trance, just looking and listening.

To their surprise the owl, flew down from its branch and onto a log on the other side of the fire. No one reacted or moved their gaze from the fire, or rather, they couldn't. Only able to just looked… and listened.

Something happened, the owls back grew larger, and its beak turned into a mouth, its feather on its head became hair, and the feather on his body turned into clothes.

The owl had become a boy about 2 years older than Neji. He sat and looked around as he put his hand up to his mouth in a sign and said "Release." And everybody could now move and turn their gaze. They had been trapped in a form of genjustu.

"So, you are the escorts Mumei-chan has been given?" he said, turning his gaze towards Kakashi and Guy.

They immediately took out a kunai and held it in a threatening position.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I have no reason to fight right now. Especially someone who might be me ally." He said holding his hands, palm-up, in front of him.


	8. Annoyed Siblings

Sorry it took me so long to get this one out but, I have to sleep.

Chapter 8.

"An ally? Why?" asked Neji stepping up from his seat.

"Hhhhhh, she hasn't told you about me has she?" he said sighing and looking down at the fire.

Mumei-chan comes walking to the camp ground to find everyone sitting around fire talking with… ooooooooh crap.

"Yari-nii-san?" she asked.

"Mumei-chan." He said turning towards her.

"……YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he shouted at her.

"LEAVING ME IN THE HOKAGE MANSION OF ALL PLACES!" he shouted even louder.

"TSUNADE TOOK AWAY MY BACKPACK! IT COULDN'T BE HELPED!" she yelled.

"Wait a minute you two, what's going on?" Kakashi asked holding each one of his hands in there directions.

Both of their gazes turned to Kakashi with an annoyed face on them.


	9. Yari's Story

Chapter 9.

Their gazes turned away from him, both crossing their arms with an un-satisfied face.

"Let him tell you." She said looking away.

"FINE! I WILL!" he shouted getting into a story telling position.

"While we were gathering information from the surface world, Tsunade happened to be taking a walk through the village. I was the first one to spot her because I was in Mumei-chan's backpack…" he said but Naruto cut him off.

"How could you fit in her backpack?" he asked, thinking about how he could.

"He's a shape-shifter." Mumei-chan stated, starting to get into the story.

"SO ANYWAY!" he said a little louder, "Tsunade recognized us and took us back to the mansion. I hid in the backpack so no one would see me. Next thing I know I'm looking around at a storage room, separated from Mumei-chan, IN THE HOKAGE MANSION!" He shouted, shooting her a nasty look.

"Baby! You got out didn't you!" she said shooting him one too.

"Why would you need to stay in her backpack the whole time?" Neji asked, intrigued with the details of the story.

"The village only lets one villager go out to the surface world to gather news within a range of 4 weeks. If you don't have all the information and are standing by the gate by that time, you'll have to wait another 4 years. I've only done this one other time. I needed Yari to help me but the other villagers would notice if I took him. So he'd say he'd go hunting when I left, then just change into a small squirrel or something and hide in my backpack." She stated, kind of cheering up at the fact that Yari was still here to help her.

"Why don't we all just go to bed, we'll discuss this later." Suggested Kakashi.


	10. Sasuage Surprise

Let's give it up for the 10th chapter! YAY!!!

Chapter 10.

Everyone awoke to a delicious smell. They followed it to the fire to find Mumei cooking up some sort of mashed sausage.

"Wha-wha-whats that?" said Naruto, going head-over-heels for the smell of the sausage.

"Haha. It's my specialty. Sausage Surprise. You want a taste?" she said laughing.

"Yes." He said flat out.

She held up a spoon for him and went back to cooking. Naruto shoved it in his move and almost began to cry from the extremely good taste of it.

The others, weren't exactly stepping in line to taste it...

"Oh sweet, Sausage Surprise! Give me extra." Said Yari as he picked up a one of the leafs they were using as plates.

"Neji? Do you want to try it?" she asked with a sad face.

Neji was stuck. He did the only thing he could do: "Sure." He said trying to keep a normal face.

She put some on his plate and he took as little as he could fit on the tip of his spoon and ate it.

"Delicious!" he said as he finished off the rest. It really did taste good, oops, I'm going off topic. Sorry!

"So as they all sat around the fire pit that Mumei had used to cook on, Kakashi decided to ask a few questions about Mumei and Yari's past.


	11. Mumei's Family

This chapter is kind of sad but she'll get over it.

Chapter 11.

"So Yari is your older brother. Right, Mumei-chan." Kakashi asked.

"Well, actually, he's my older cousin. It's just that we spend so much time together that I think of him as a brother." She answered, looking at Yari, who was forking down the sausage.

"So then, do you have any real brothers of sisters?" he asked.

"No, I'm an only child." She said, taking a bite of the sausage herself.

"What about your parents? What are they like?" asked Kakashi.

Yari stopped eating his sausage and showed a sympathetic look for Mumei as she brought her gaze down to the ground.

"Both my parents are dead. I was born in Konoha. My mom died a few hours after I was born from an illness, my dad killed himself after my mom died. So I'm living with my uncle and Yari right now in the Reflection village. My aunt moved out because she couldn't bare to look at me, she said I was the reason my parents died. She said, I was a beast." Mumei said with her gaze still on the ground and a frown.

Kakashi had now realized that he had gone too far.


	12. Clowning Around

Chapter 12.

"Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME THAT EASILY COULDN'T YOU _**OSANAGO TAIGAA**_! (little child tiger)" the man was back. The one Mumei thought she had killed. He appeared at the head of there fire pit.

"What do you want with us Piero?" she asked.

"The CE doesn't want you to return from the village, in other words, I need your death." He said laughing as he took out a kunai.

"This time though, I brought reinforcements." He said whistling.

Millions of soldiers surrounding them came out of the brush and behind trees, all wearing a headband with a symbol nobody from Konoha had every seen before. It looked like a square with 3 lines coming out of it. What does it mean?

Mumei looked around then she swiftly reached into her backpack that Yari had returned to her and pulled out a headband. As she tied it on, the symbol…. it was the same as the ninja surrounding them.

"Just a little goodbye gift the CE sent." Said the man, apparently named Piero.

"Sweet. Mind IF I BREAK IT!" she yelled as she jumped into the air and punched Piero smack in the face.


	13. The Beast Comes Out

This chapter turned out waaaaaaaaay better than I thought it would.

Chapter 13.

She landed with her back turned against Piero, standing with her hands in a fist. Piero stood up after falling back from the impact. Blood was coming out of his mouth.

"GET HER!" he yelled pointing behind his back.

"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" shouted Yari, but some of the other soldiers had held him in place along with the others.

Millions of shoulder charged at Mumei at top speed. They pulled out kunai, shuriken, swords, daggers, all charging straight at her. She had her back turned against all of them, not even flinching.

Just as they were roughly 8 feet away, she turned around at great speed. Her hands still gripped, but her eyes, they were glowing purple, you couldn't see her pupils anymore.

Before the guards could take notice of her eyes, they were to close to turn back. All the sudden, she got down on all fours, rocks and twigs near by had started to cover her entire body. She became a small tiger, purple fur with white stripes and went into a threatening stance as the soldiers were a few steps away.

The beast she had become crouched it's back and released a roar that sent the soldiers flying backwards a few dozen yards.

"The beast has been released." Said Yari looking down at the ground.


	14. Tempers Rise

Man, I reread this stuff, and now, even the suspense is killing me! And I know how it ends!

Chapter 14.

"The Oni Taigaa has been set free for the time being. When can take advantage of this opportunity to help her." Stated Yari as he swung his legs back, causing the soldier to fall to the ground in pain.

"Let's go." He said standing up like he had never been held down.

Everybody did the same, except for Neji. He was just staring at the beast, pure terror running through his mind.

Neji has a flash back:

_She turned around and hugged him. She held on to tight for him to get out of it, and so he just stood there. He could feel her crying. _

_She kept on repeating to him, "I'm not a beast." in a quiet voice_

"_Both my parents are dead. I was born in Konoha. My mom died a few hours after I was born from an illness, my dad killed himself after my mom died. So I'm living with my uncle and Yari right now in the Reflection village. My aunt moved out because she couldn't bare to look at me, she said I was the reason my parents died. She said, I was a beast." _

"_YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME THAT EASILY COULDN'T YOU __**OSANAGO TAIGAA**__!"_

Neji gripped his fists as he swung back and knocked out the soldier like the others. His temper got a hold of him as he could understand the pain of losing a parent. Only she had it worse, she grew up being called a beast. It wasn't her fault…

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Neji as he charged towards Piero about to land a gentle fist blow. The man was fast, he zig-zagged back in forth at a fast pace, running towards Neji, and got close enough to punch Neji in the gut.

Neji fell down, unconscious.

The beast looked over to the unconscious Neji. Mumei's subconscious saw him laying there. Her anger was now in full bloom as the beast took over almost completely.

"No, no, NO!!!" spoke the beast as it got up on two legs, a giant wave of purple chakra came bursting out of the fur, every soldier within 25 feet dropped dead.

Piero turned his sight away from Neji, and back to Mumei, only to find her back in the air, this time, in beast form, claws out, taking a swing at his body.


	15. Battle Ends, A Friend Falls

Give it up for Chapter 15! I don't think I've written a chapter this dramatic since the first one.

Chapter 15.

The beast stands in front of Piero, claws covered with blood, she hit him. Piero falls backwards and onto the ground. He's finally dead. The rest of the soldiers retreat.

Sakura tries to run towards Neji, only to have Yari stop her in her tracks, saying: "Mumei needs to do it." He said, holding out his arms so he could block her from both directions and looking down at the ground.

The beast swiftly gets back on all fours and trots over to Neji. It holds one of its claws to Neji's headband. A swirling vortex of purple chakra comes out and spreads across his forehead.

Neji groans as he slowly opens his eyes. The beast steps back as he gets up. It stands up on two legs and the twigs and rocks fall to the ground surrounding Mumei. The purple glow in her eyes vanishes as she wobbles back and forth, with a huge headache.

Suddenly, she falls to her knees, coughing up blood with her arms on the ground to support her. She stops coughing and falls to her right, landing hard on the ground as she closes her eyes. She's unconscious.


	16. The Flashback

Sorry it took me so long with this one. Oh well. I made this one longer.

Chapter 16.

Sakura runs over to Mumei and checks her current condition. "No good, she'll be out of it for 4 days at the least." Sakura said, trying to heal her wounds.

"Yari-kun, what was that thing?" Sakura asked as she looked up from Mumei.

"The Oni Taigaa (demon tiger), a spirit that was sealed inside of her since she was 3 years old." He said looking at the pile of sticks and rocks that had been used to cover her body.

Yari stared, out of it, just looking at that pile. What was really happening was a flash back:

"_Son! Where is your cousin?" said Kazu holding his hand. They were running along with a large group of panicking people as a siren sounded. It was nighttime but every light in the city was on. _

"_Auntie took her to the chief daddy." Said the little 5-year-old Yari, holding his fathers hand and looking up at him._

"_Your Aunt!" he said with a disgusted face, he knew what she was trying to do. _

_Soldiers flew back a hundred yards away as the giant tiger rampaged closer to the main center of town. They weren't ready for it to attack._

"_Hahahahaha! This is so fun!" roared the tiger in a malicious voice as it scratched one of the armies with its enormous claws. They all fell down, one after another, dead. _

_Then one man, standing on top of the highest building in the Reflection Village mumbled the words of a sealing justu, then held the little Mumei up to the sky. With a scream that could be heard throughout the village. "KAI!!!" shouted the man. The child screamed at the high altitude of the building as a light shined through from her body. _

_The beast gave last few shouts of effort before being pulled into her body. _

_Meanwhile, Kazu was gripping his fists as he watched from the ground at the high building. He heard the scream of fear, no doubt about it. It was Mumei. _

"_Stay right here Yari. Even if Auntie comes along, don't leave this spot." He said pointing down at the ground. _

"_Y-yes sir." He struggled with such the hard temptation._

_Kazu took off and arrived at the top of the building to see the child come towards him and hug him. He looked down to see if she was okay, she wasn't. She was crying but something else was wrong. She had black lines all throughout her body. Curving, crossing, no doubt the work of the seal. Yari soon saw them, this was a night he wouldn't ever forget._

Neji sat there, looking at Mumei laying on the floor only feet from him. He already knew what had happened.

"What should we do, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, trying to focus on the healing.

"The best thing to do right now would be to keep going. Judging by the fact that we are heading back to your village, you have already gotten all the news you need. Am I correct." Kakashi asked, pointing his attention to Yari.

Yari had finally noticed that Kakashi was talking to him and broke out of his flashback to answer him with just a, "Yes."

"Then we must keep going, if what she said is true, then we only have 4 days to reach the village." Concluded Kakashi.

"That will be enough for now." Yari told Sakura as he picked up Mumei and put her on his back.

"Let's head out! This excitement in my bones, the Springtime of Youth is upon us as we walk through the forest in a race against time!" shouted Gai to everyone.

"Yosh!" shouted Lee with a solute.


	17. The Power Coursing

Chapter 17.

So they walked and walked and walked and walked for along time……

The end.

(Sorry, I feel like being stupid right now. Anyway…… this is the real chapter:

Chapter 17.

They took the rest of the day's opportunity to go across the forest and finally made it to the desert. Just as they were roughly 3 miles into the sand, a hard breeze flew by. Sand blew over them. Another breeze, then another. It soon turned into a sand storm.

"Come on!" shouted Yari as he ran with Mumei on his back to a nearby cave. Everyone took shelter there.

"We'll have to stay here for the night. Sand storms are dangerous and sunset is approaching anyway." He said.

Yari set Mumei down near the burning fire. Everyone's attention turned towards Mumei. She was still knocked out cold. Sakura crawled over to where she was lying and did a quick search of her body, seeing if she had gotten hurt along the trip.

"This is amazing!" Sakura said with her eyes shut.

"Her body; it is almost completely healed!" she said to answer everyone curiosity.

"The power of the tiger runs strongly through her veins." Yari said, lost in thought and looking curiously towards the fire. Not one emotion appeared on his face. Nor anyone else's for that matter.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. He didn't understand the statement. He still didn't get most of Mumei's life as the others did.

Yari looked at Naruto with a doubtful face, and after realizing that he really didn't understand he walked over to Mumei. He pulled out a kunai and slashed a small part of her skin on her arm. She started to bleed.

"Hey!" said Sakura now sitting back in her old spot. She was afraid of what Yari was up to.

Yari didn't pay attention to Sakura's worries. He just stared at the spot that he had slashed and soon, so did the others. Within a few seconds of slashing the arm, her flesh started to give off a smoke. You could hear a sound, sort of like a sizzle as her skin filled in the gap that had been slashed. She had healed that easily from a blood wound.

Everyone stood in amazement. Naruto now understood.

Yari sat back down, tending to the fire, he seem really out of it at this point.

Everyone ate dinner and went to bed. Not saying anything until morning.

The next day was a sunny one. The others woke up about 7 or 8. It was the perfect time to head out. The sand wasn't too hot. The others ate breakfast and packed up. Yari put Mumei on his back as they took off. 2 days left until the gate to the village closed. They we're running out of time fast. Everyone started running to gain up for the time they had lost sleeping. By sunset, they could see the Sand Village.

"There's the sand village!" Naruto exclaimed!

"We have about a day until we reach the village." Said Yari, showing no sign of happiness. Instead, just looking at the ground.

_**BOOM!**_ Smoke flies every, when it clears they could see a whole that appears in the ground in front of them. A group of elderly men step out of the whole in the ground, surrounded by armed guards. All wearing the same headband Mumei, Yari, and the soldiers they met earlier have.

"I was wondering when you'd show up…" said Yari with an angry smile.


	18. Battle Scenes And A Cry For Help

I'm lazy, I didn't bother to reread this chapter to check for spelling errors so if you find any (which you surely will) please just ignore them. I have two possible outcomes for this story, I ask that you tell me which one you want. One that is unnormal or could never happen (even in the Naruto anime series) but is pretty cool, or, one that is more realistic in the Naruto series but isn't as interesting. The ending-ending will still be the same but I want to know what you want.

Chapter 18.

Yari gives Mumei to Neji as he takes a stance. "What took you so long? I thought you were the most precise organization in our village. Atleast that's what I heard." Yari said, with a mocking face on.

"Shut up boy! Your 40 years to young to be speaking to us like that!" shouted the elderly man in the center.

"THE C.E. WAS CREATED TO HELP OUR VILLAGE! WHY ARE TAKING DOWN ONE OF ITS VILLAGERS!?" He shouted with a stern voice still holding his stance strong.

"Simple, we we're designed to keep threats away from the village, that's what we are doing." Said a man to the left of the center. His voice was cracky but his body was straight.

"SHE NOT A BEAST!!! SHE'S A REGULAR CITIZEN OF YOUR VILLAGE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD RESPECT HER FOR!" surprisingly, it was Neji who shouted this time. He had a face more angry than the man standing in the center of the hole as he walked up to Yari's side.

"What does this concern you, boy!" shouted the man in the center.

"……Mumei concerns me, her welfare concerns me, the fact that your about to kill your villager concerns me, the fact that in our point of view, YOU'RE THE VILLAINS CONCERNS ME!" he shouted after a pause. The, what appeared to be leader, was completely shocked at the outburst of a child. Then again, what did he care? He was just a small child, he didn't have years of life and the wisdom that he had.

He pondered this for a few moments, then came to a conclusion, "…………Get them." He said pointing to the ninja. The malicious smile had returned to his face, this time wider, you could see the fire in his eyes. The urge to kill could be felt strongly anywhere near him. Even Neji could sense it.

Every soldier in the ditch came running towards Neji and Yari standing side by side. As they reached hitting point Neji jumped into the air as Yari ducked, then grabbed any weapon he could and threw them to the other genin and the two leaders. They all took stances.

Neji was watching this all from the air, he turned around to land and found that he was just about to be slashed by a swordsmen.

_**CHING!!! **_The fimilar sound again. What happened, Neji didn't know himself. He had shut his eyes, he felt no pain. He slowly opened his eyes to find a hand reaching over his shoulder holding a kunai. It was Mumei-chan. She had blocked the swordsmen with her kunai at last minute.

Groans of concerntration came out from behind him as she pushed extremely hard and sent the swordsmen flying backwards. Neji landed at let Mumei off his back.

Yari saw from afar that Mumei had awakened again.

"Mumei-chan!" he called as he ran over to her and helped Neji get her to stand. Her gave her a hug and smiled.

"What's going on?" she said in a weak voice. She was still under pain and was really tired.

"We've been ambushed by the Council of Elders." Said Yari. He had just now remembered that there was a battle going on, just in time to catch a soldier throw a shuriken at his arm. It sliced his shoulder and he started bleeding.

"Are you okay!" she said gasping and trying to get ahold of his shoulder. He pushed her away. "I'm fine. These soldiers aren't as easy as last time Mumei. I think we might have to use _**that **_justu." He said as he checked out his shoulder for himself.

"It's too early! I'm not ready!" she shouted blocking a kunai heading towards Yari.

"We have to!" he shouted back at her.

"Ugh, we'll talk about this later. She said rolling her eyes, trying not to start another argument.

They had already taken out half of the soldiers. The leader of the Council snapped his fingers. Millions of more soldiers appeared, more and more came out, there were too many of them.

Yari was taking out a soldier when 20 more came from behind. He was completely surrounded. Just as they swung the weapons towards him he shouted. "MUMEI-CHAN! NOW!"


	19. The End

Ugh. I just had another one of those dreams about this story last night with a different ending-ending. lol. Its really cool. I'm making it the real ending-ending. Anyway……here we go:

Chapter 19.

Mumei hears Yari shrieking in pure terror and does fast hands sings. She holds out her arms diagonal from her body and in front of her and screams "HA!!!" a wave of energy passes through a fifty mile radius as everyone drops, unconscious. Even Yari and Neji. Everyone except for her.

By this time she is panting, still recovering from the last battle. And to use her jutsu, she was still practicing it with Kazu. She picked up Yari and then Neji, then the rest, all looking like they're sleeping, knocked out cold.

Neji cracks his eyes to see himself in another cave, staring at the fire. Mumei is sitting healing his body, not really caring when her teammates woke up.

"Mumei-chan" said Neji. He had a huge headache and could barely open his eyes. Mumei stopped healing to give him a hug. He could feel her crying again. Neji fell back asleep.

The next morning came up, no one awake. Afternoon sprung as Yari had now just woken. She and Mumei took the rest and soon, one by one, everyone was awake.

"Here." Mumei said as she stopped.

They waited for 30 minutes, maybe an hour. Nothing.

Everyone sat down and started to eat lunch.

The ground started to shake, and sure enough, two sides of the earth split apart allowing out one person. Mumei and Yari stood attentive.

Outcome an man about in his mid-40's with short grown hair and green eyes like Yari with a smile on his face. He said" Welcome back Yari, Mumei." As they ran to hug him.

Mumei turned around and pointed to the man, "Everyone, this is Kazu." She said with a large smile.

"Time to go home." Said Kazu pointing back into the hole.

Mumei's face turned to a sad expression as she walked over to Neji first.

"Thank you, Neji-kun." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. Neji's face turned red as everyone laughed.

They said goodbye to everyone and went back in the hole. Neji wouldn't ever forget that smile Mumei had on her face when she was with her family. Or the smile she had on her face as she kissed him. The ground shut and everyone headed back to Konoha. Now, switching to Mumei's side of the story from here on...

"Mumei, are you alright?" asked Kazu. She just realized that she had been holding one arm over her stomach this whole time.

"I'll take her to the hospital. We had to use her technique." He said letting Mumei balance on his shoulder.

"What! You know it isn't to be used this early! We'll talk about this later." He said continuing on home. He had a disapproving face on with eyes that screamed 'You're in trouble big time'.

Mumei was lying on the doctors table in the emergency room. The nurse walked in and Mumei sat up. She had already been examined and just needed to know what her condition was. Broken arm, leg, something removed?

The nurse continued to just stand at the frame of the door, staring at Mumei with a frown. She finally said, "Mumei…..is going to die."

The End

Oh yeah! I went there! This was what happened in my dream. Don't worry, there is going to be a sequel story that'll tell what happened after that. I don't really have any comments on the story as an author so let's ask the main character what she thinks.

Mumei reads the story all the way to the end

"HOLY CRAP! I'M GOING TO DIE! WHAT KIND OF FANFICTION IS THIS!"

"The tragic kind….. I think."

"You think? Besides! How can you be so cruel to the readers! They've been waiting for like, ever!"

"Well, that's why I'm going to do a sequel. So I can give them more. But for now I feel like torturing them."

"Torturing?"

"Yeah, it was a gift from my mom and dad. Anyways, I'm just kidding, but It'll take a while for me to write the sequel cause this month is going to be jammed with 4 of July, Swimming Divisional, MY B-DAY!, and camp."

"Ugh, whatever.rolls eyes At least I can get out of trouble with Kazu if I tell him I'm going to die."

"Then I'll tell Kazu your not!"

"I'm not!?!"

Well, yes, er, no, er, possibly, uh…….. I DON'T KNOW YET! EVEN I IF I DID KNOW I WOULDN'T TELL THE READERS! It would spoil it!"

"Nevermind! See ya next story! By the way, check out my romantic story between Neji and I during Christmas time! holds up peace sign"

(In unison) "JA NE!"


	20. Sequel Info

I'm sorry I didn't mention this before but the sequel to this story is actually a new story I made. It's called Mumei-sama. For those who did know kudos, it's just I thought people might be mixed up about it. Anyway, like I said, the sequel is called Mumei-sama and its URL is:

http://www.fanfiction(dot)net/s/3633554/1/Mumeisama

of course I can't submit a real URL so where it says (dot) put a '.'. Just wanted to tell you before you copied and pasted the adress.


End file.
